Seeking Solace
by JCxX
Summary: Luigi and his feelings after the death of his best friend -bad summary- please R&R! :) k plus maybe? idk.


**Hey all! Here's a loose thought I've had roaming my mind for the last few days. **

**Enjoy and **_**please **_**review! **

_Mario: _

Earlier that morning:

I adjusted my tie as I looked myself in the mirror; today would be probably one of the worst days I had to face. I knew that someone other than myself was going to have an even more difficult time with today's events; Luigi. Today wasn't a birthday, or a wedding, or a dance of some sort. No, today was Socko Martinez's funeral. What is tragic about this is many different things: he died gallant, he was Luigi's best friend since first grade, and he died because of manslaughter. Now, dying gallant isn't necessarily a tragedy but he was only 26. That's why it's tragic. I sighed as I walked down the long hallway that lead to my brother's room. I had to wear a suit (unfortunately), so did Luigi. I knocked on his door, but I heard silence, I knocked again. The door slowly opened with Luigi behind it, tucking in his shirt. He didn't say anything but casually opened the door. Luigi had been rather quiet the past few days for obvious reasons. I tapped my watch as I said,

"We've got to go." My voice was calm and had a hint of grief in it. Luigi had to watch someone bury his closest friend; practically family. He followed me down the hall as we made our way to the door. I found it ironic that it wasn't raining and Steely Dan wasn't playing in the car. We were silent the whole way to the funeral home, Luigi didn't speak once. I glanced over at him a few times to only see the grief struck on his face; which he was obviously trying to hide. I patted his shoulder and then looked back onto the road in front of me.

We pulled into the funeral home on time and was greeted by Peach and Daisy. Daisy tried to talk to Luigi, but instead, he just walked right passed her. I swallowed hard,

"Just…Leave him be." I say incoherently, slamming the car door shut. I walked with Peach and Daisy over towards the door of the funeral home and saw Luigi looking at the pictures that were displayed on a board across the hall. I walked over to him, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, bro." I mumbled, looking at a funny picture of Socko before his bangs were cut.

"Me too." Luigi mutters. The funeral home itself was nice but it had that dry, sad, eerie feel to it. It just had that overall presence that you felt like you needed to leave periodically. Then we had the awkwardness of the usual small talk and then you move on to another person or mourn over the death in a chair alone. That's pretty much how I sum up a funeral; pleasant right?

Just when the day couldn't get any darker, it _did _start to rain…On our way to the actual funeral. Great timing Mother Nature. Seriously. The burial site was about thirty minutes away from the funeral home so, I tried to talk to Luigi.

"Bro?" I started calmly, he was silent for a few minutes then he muttered,

"Hmm?" His voice was tired sounding and irritated.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I sigh, turning a corner and he didn't answer me the rest of the way there. I had wondered if he even heard me at all, maybe he was silently screaming or something? I pulled next to the curb, behind a blue truck. I sat there for a moment trying to get rid of a migraine. I didn't know where it came from, honestly, maybe stress, anxiety? Who knows, maybe it's something entirely different. Anyways, from the look on Luigi's face, it didn't seem like he wanted to get out of the car. I forced him to. He slammed the door shut a little too hard and walked up the hill grumpily. He folded his arms as he stared at the coffin in front of him, as the pastor said the reading from the Bible. I tried to not let my mind think too much, I wanted it to wander elsewhere. I swallowed hard again (for probably the thirtieth time today), as Peach took my hand. She was crying softly just as I glared back at Luigi, who was next some of to his gymnastics teammates. But something in his eyes caught me off guard, Luigi wasn't crying, looking away, or nothing. Instead his eyes were watery, they had a desperate, hopeless, pleading look in them. His hands were in his coat pockets just as the pastor finished and asked if anyone would like to say anything else. I saw Luigi's mouth move, but I didn't hear anything. Right then I knew that Luigi wasn't going to be "okay" again for a long time. Socko and Luigi would've taken a bullet for each other, they were pretty much brothers. Socko was the only true friend that stood by Luigi the whole time. He would make Luigi laugh in times I couldn't, he could make him smile; something I hadn't seen in months. Luigi was himself. Cheery, loveable, nice self. Yeah, he had his emotional break downs but, Socko was there. Socko could break up the fights Luigi was in with. One thing everyone –including myself-, loved about Socko was his humor. God, he couldn't stop making come-backs to save his life, but let me tell you, that guy was a hoot. The girls really enjoyed his Australian accent… But the guy was smart and you had to respect him for it, too. He could kick serious ass if needed to.

The people cleared out except Mr. and Mrs. Martinez, who watched their only son, dead in a box, being put into the ground. When we left the graveyard, the rain had stopped, but no Steely Dan came on. I chuckled dryly to myself as I drove way, glaring at Luigi every now and then hoping at the least he would say something. I also knew that he wouldn't because when we got home, he slammed his door shut and didn't come out for the rest of the night. It was too quiet when I decided to check on him, I expected him to be crying at the very least and I would've heard it, too. I knocked on his door calmly as I waited for an answer. Nothing. I knocked a little harder. Nothing. I normally don't just barge in and yet, he normally answers the door and so, I opened the door without telling him. There I saw him sitting at his desk with a lap on and nothing else it seems. It was dark in Luigi's all the time, he never opened his blinds or door, and he just…Likes to be alone periodically. I whispered his name,

"Luigi?" I walked over to him subtly and set a hand on his shoulder slowly. He jumped and turned around,

"What do you want?" He says dryly, turning back to whatever he was working on. I looked down at the things that was keeping him busy; it was a drawing of him and Socko. My heart sank a little,

"I just wanted to check on you, you've been awfully quiet. Is that Socko?" I ask pointing to the guy next to who looked like Luigi. Luigi nodded a little and dropped his pencil on the desk and rubbed his face.

"Yeah." He says with a heavy sigh, I heard the grief in his voice. I patted his shoulder,

"Come on out and eat something, bro. When was the last time you ate?" I leaned against the desk, watching Luigi resume his work.

"I'm not hungry." He tells me, this caught me off guard a little, Luigi is almost always hungry.

"Bro-

"Get out." He interrupts me, dropping his pencil again,

"What?" I ask a little confused,

"I said 'get out'." He repeats, turned towards me,

"Luigi. I know you're upset but-

"Get out before I kill you!" He yells, my eyes widened as I shook my head and left the room. I stood outside his door a minute after I closed it. _God, he's moody. _I thought, then the doorbell rang. I cracked my knuckles and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Peach,

"Hi, Mario." She smiles, but is well aware of the mood that resided in the house. I opened the door wider and gestured her to come in.

"Hi, Princess, what brings you here?" Nodding at the couch for us to sit down, as she sat down she said,

"I only came to ask you something." She smiled sweetly,

"Oh? What is it?" I ask, sitting down next to her,

"Well, actually there's a few things I need to vent about, but I'll say the main reason I'm here for now. I was wondering if you would like to grab something to eat tonight…" She said the last part a bit soft. Was she asking me to go out with her? She played with a strand of her golden blonde hair.

"I don't have anything planned, so, I'd be glad to." I grinned, then I looked away slightly,

"Mario?" She asks, taking my hand, noticing my sudden turn,

"Yes, Princess?"

"Is there something wrong? Did I come at a bad time?" She started to worry, I looked back at her,

"No, no, Princess, you're fine. It's just that I'd kind of feel a bit worried if I left Luigi here alone."

"I see, how is he anyways?" She moved back slightly and then sat herself up again,

"Um, not well I assume. He kind of…Kicked me out of his room."

"What?" She says bewildered,

"He just got mad for some reason and said to get out or he'd kill me."

"That's a bit prodigious isn't it?"

"Eh, as of right now? No." I shrugged,

"Then maybe we should go another day…"

"No, tonight's fine, that's just loose thought that's all. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Then the night rolled in as I got ready for dinner with Peach. I had put on a nicer shirt than the one I had on earlier, and some better jeans and cleaned myself up a bit. I had forgotten to tell Luigi that I was going out earlier so, I made my way down into the hall and opened his door knowing he wasn't going to do it himself. I still saw him drawing at his desk, almost as if as he hasn't moved the whole time.

"Luigi? I'm going to get something to eat with Peach, there are stuff in the fridge if you're hungry. I'll probably be back late so, make sure you lock up if I'm not back by ten, got it?" I said, leaning against his door way, as the doorbell rang, I stood up straighter,

"Yeah, yeah." He said,

"Luigi."

"I _know _now, go."

"Luigi-

"Và via!" He shouted, he said "go away" by the way. That's about one of the only words he still remembers in Italian and frankly, it's still one of his favorites. Always has been. I rolled my eyes and shut his door, quickly making my way to the door, there stood Peach, with the moon highlighting her figure.

"Sorry about that, Princess." I say, grabbing my jacket.

"No worries, Mario, it's alright." She smiles, as I offered her my arm, and I walked her to my car.

The ride to the restaurant wasn't awkward, it never was because Peach always kept a conversation going. Not that I mind it… She asked about life, sports, how I was doing and etc., but not once did she bring up the funeral or Luigi. Peach knew Socko about as well as I knew her father; not very. They are good friends, Luigi never told me otherwise. I pulled into a nice restaurant outside of Toad Town, it was sort of like a Macaroni Grill except a bit nicer. Their food was too good, though, once we got seated the questions began.

"So, Mario, I saved this question for here and I didn't intend to save it for now but, I feel like now is better than later…"

"And what would that be, Princess?" I said sipping my water,

"Tell me the truth. What do you think the next horizon looks like?" What?

"Um, I've really been asked that before, heh… I guess we'll find out soon enough." I had no clue how to answer that; it really took me by surprise. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"I mean, Luigi. What do you think's going to happen to him in the future now that Socko's gone?" Her voice strained at the mention of Socko. I looked down at my water for a second then spoke up,

"I truly have no idea, Your Highness. We can always hope for the best." I tapped my fingers on the table just as our food came. I had gotten just regular spaghetti and sauce, and I think Peach got some type of Chicken Alfrado thing. But whatever it was, it was really good, we talked our way through the night and I drove her back to her castle just in time before Toadsworth yelled at me. I checked my watch; 11:30 p.m. I had no idea it was so late, it was almost going on midnight! Peach kissed my cheek and was escorted inside for the night, I got into my car and drove to the house where I hoped Luigi would be asleep. Once I got there, I found the door locked (note that Luigi did lock the house up), but I found it strange that the lights were off. He normally would leave the kitchen light on; we both do. I kicked off my shoes and hanged my jacket on the hook and went to go wind down for the night. I stopped in the middle of the hall way and turned to my right, a dim light was coming through Luigi's door. My face contorted into confusion as I opened his door slowly. I was surprised to find him still awake, he still was at his desk and drawing. I walked over to him,

"_What _are you still doing up? It's nearly midnight." I say softly, setting a hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly at the touch,

"When did you get back?" He says quietly,

"Just now, and why are you still up? Get to bed, it's been a long day." He sat back in his chair a little and looked at me with those sad, tired looking eyes I was so used to seeing. But what was strange this time was the fact that he hadn't cried all day, or at least not that I'm aware of. He hasn't cried all week, he just isolated himself from everyone. He will eventually, though.

"I can't sleep." He says slowly, and sadly

"Well, try now, I know you probably won't get a good sleep, but some is better than none. Now, get into bed." He slowly got up from his desk and dragged himself over to his bed and climbed under the covers. I glared down at the drawing he was working on; it_ was _a picture of him and Socko. Then I realized where the idea was from, an old picture that was on his desk. He used as a reference. I looked at the photo and the picture; exact replica. The things that boy can do with a pencil and an eraser, jeez. The photo showed the two of them having a good time and laughing. It had to be one of the first pictures taken of the two. I smiled lightly as I looked over at Luigi. I walked over to Luigi and sat down next to him,

"Bro, listen to me… I know these past few weeks haven't been the greatest. Or the whole month in general but, we'll get through like we always do." There was silence then he said,

"I don't understand…Why Socko above all people? Why him? Why did he have to die?" I saw tears forming in his eyes, he tried to fight it, I lied down next to him and brought him into a hug,

"If I knew the reason, believe me, I would tell you, Weegie." I felt him shudder a breath and I knew he was starting to cry, I couldn't blame the poor kid either, I mean what's he to do? Shrug it off like it never happened? No. I swallowed hard as his tears soaked my shirt, I rubbed the back of his head every now and then,

"I just don't get it." He cries, "Maybe it was something I had done? I don't know, maybe I could've fixed it, I just don't know anything anymore." I hugged him a bit tighter,

"Luigi, Socko's death wasn't your fault at all, it's just part of life. So, don't blame anything on yourself that happened this week." It was silent for a few moments as I listened to his pain filled cries, I spoke up again moments later, "By the way, if you don't want to do gymnastics anymore, you don't have to." Luigi pulled away from the hug slightly,

"What?"

"What I mean is that I know it will be harder to concentrate without him there, but I know you can pull through. But if you can't, you can quit if you want."

"Do I have a choice?" He asks,

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just saying in general."

"I guess, I mean, I've been doing it for so long, I guess I really never tried anything else."

"See? It will give you an opportunity, Bro." I say,

"I just don't want to let the team down."

"I'm sure they'll understand, Luigi. Just give it some time, maybe a break it what you need. I know it for a fact, that a break is what you really need."

"However…."

"_However_, I just expect you to make a good decision is all. It's up to you." I said, as he came back into the hug,

"Fine." I rubbed his back slightly as I pulled away and got back up to go to bed myself.

"Now, _try _to get some sleep, please." I say about to walk out the door when Luigi called my name,

"Mario?"

"Hmm?" I ask, turning back around, seeing his back towards me,

"Can you stay here tonight?" He asks, this caught me off guard a little,

"Are you scared or something?" I ask, confused,

"No, I just don't wanna be alone right now is all." He says. I roll my eyes slightly and sighed,

"Fine." I got under his covers and realized I was still in my day clothes. But at this point I really didn't care. I just wanted to make my brother feel better, but knowing that it was going to take a long time before he really does ever again.

**Whelp, that's finally done! I know it was short, but I liked the idea, so I wrote it. **

**Review? **


End file.
